Avogadro
Cornelius Pernell, also better known as Avogadro, is a minor antagonist in Call of Duty: Black Ops 2, and the main antagonist in the zombies mode of Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. He was a former World War 2 handler to Peter McCain and former Operator Director of the Broken Arrow project. He becomes one of the many Demonic Announcers that control the Zombies during the Alpha Omega level in Nuketown after an accident that caused him to be trapped inside the A.P.D. machine. He was voiced by , who also played Brutus in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. Biography World War 2 Cornelius Pernell was an OSS soldier during World War 2. He was a scientist and handler for Peter McCain in order to infiltrate Group 935 in Munich. They conducted experiments with Element 115 but was starting to lose funding for the research. He and McCain hired Marine Recon Team to the Der Riese facility. This plan ultimately failed as they were revealed and captured by Group 935. Two of the Recon Teams ended up dying and the other two were captured and taken by Dr. Edward Richtofen. Due to this, Cornelius attempted to call Peter at the Rendezvous under Division 9 but failed to get a response. It wasn't until a month later that it was discovered that Peter had died in his Parachute over the Rising Sun facility. Broken Arrow After the war, he joined with CIA in Groom Lake of Nevada where he researched Element 115 that was recently discovered in 1937 at the time. During this time, he conducted experiments on teleportation to the CIA facility to another facility on the Moon called Griffin Station during 1961. In 1962, he started the construction of the American Pyramid Device at a nuclear testing site in Groom Lake. In 1963, he became aware of Ludwig Maxis' daughter, Samantha Maxis due to Dr. Schuster. Due to this knowledge, he ended up working on experiments with Element 115 to stop Samantha's vengeful zombie attack on Richtofen which resulted in him funding Project Broken Arrow. In 1964, he used the Elemental Shard to resurrect Peter McCain. Avogadro In February 1965, he was subjected to phase II of the MKAlpha experiments involving the A.P.D. device. He interrogated Yuri Zavoyski but this led into Cornelius brutally killing her in the process but not before finding out about the Aether and Agartha. This led to an obsession with finding out about the Agartha along with him starting to hear voices due to the amount of radiation coming from Element 115. By 1966, he began having lucid dreams about the elemental shards. One of them predicting 1968. Two years later on March 15, he was raided by George Sawyer and his men at Camp Edwards during one of the experiments conducted by Cornelius himself. Due to the power failure because of Sawyer, he was transformed into the Avogadro and released the Nova 6 gas which and also released a horde of zombies onto the group, killing them. However, due to this, he was trapped inside the A.P.D. machine. Alpha Omega and Nuketown In July 2025, 60 years after his confinement, he was released by Primis and after setting off the nuclear detonation, he claimed their efforts were in futile before attacking the group. He was defeated and placed back into the A.P.D. machine and teleported in Nuketown, Washington. In October 2035, after the destruction of the Earth due to nuclear detonation, he was released from the Broken Arrow facility after being trapped and hidden in the power source of the facility by Victis and began attacking the survivors. Fortunately, he was captured and imprisoned by the Pylon source that was created by Ludwig Maxis years ago. His fate is unknown. Personality Cornelius Pernell has shown to be dedicated to science and work. This seems to be a defining trait with him. However, it's also shown that he has a dark side as he brutally murdered Yuri in order for his experiments to go through and began becoming paranoid due to Element 115 and his obsession with the Agartha. Other than that, his overall personality before the experiments are not known. After he becomes Avogadro, he becomes violent and hostile. He seems that he'll attempt to kill anybody he sees on sight but the reason is unknown. However, his hostile behavior can be contributed to his extreme isolation in the A.P.D. machine for 60 years. Gallery ''Call of Duty: Black Ops 2'' Avogadro model BOII.png|Full body. Avagadro.jpg Avogadro Cornfield Zombies CODMobile.png Tranzit avogadro.png Avogadro Trying to Brake Out BOII.png|Avogardo tries to escape from Broken Arrow's power core. Avogardo released2.jpg|Avogardo finally released from the power core. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops 4'' Avogadro AlphaOmega BO4.png Avogadro CloseUp AlphaOmega BO4.png|Close up. Avogardo released.jpg|Avogardo released from the A.P.D. machine. Trivia *His name was based on the real-life scientist, Amedeo Avogadro. External links *Cornelius Pernell - Call of Duty Navigation Category:Imprisoned Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Male Category:Energy Beings Category:Video Game Villains Category:Zombies Category:Murderer Category:Spy Category:Brainwashers Category:Kidnapper Category:Conspirators Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:God Wannabe Category:Mentally Ill Category:Obsessed Category:Stalkers Category:Destroyers Category:Game Bosses Category:Call of Duty Villains Category:Delusional